1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly to a scheduling method using a portable terminal and a navigation terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, portable terminals are being used in a variety of fields because they can be conveniently carried, can store various application programs, and reproduce a variety of data. Also, various options can be added to the portable terminals. In particular, portable terminals may have a scheduling function so that users can manage their schedules. A user can set, change, and check their schedule using the scheduling functions of their portable terminal. The scheduling function may inform a user of a corresponding schedule through an alarm at a time set by the user, so that the user can check information of the corresponding schedule through the portable terminal's display screen.
But since the conventional scheduling function may only inform the user of scheduled information at a set time, the user only checks the schedule information through the portable terminal. That is, the conventional portable terminal may provide limited guidance in that the user can efficiently manage his/her schedules only according to his/her current location (or situation).